disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 18
]] Shorts *1928 - ''Steamboat Willie, the first Mickey Mouse short to be released, debuts. It is also the date that the Walt Disney Company now recognizes as the official birthday of both Mickey and Minnie Mouse (despite the characters not sharing the same birthday in-universe). Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Time Teasers" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Princess Problems" and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Prize Piglet/Fast Friends" premiere on ABC. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Toon with No Name" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Egg-stra Protection" and the Gargoyles episode "Deadly Force" premiere in syndication. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "The Shadow Knows" premieres on CBS. *1996 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Home Is Where the Hog Is" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Twilight of the Gods" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Teacher's Pet episode "Bad to the Bone/Always Knock the Postman Twice" and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Enemy Without a Face" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Clown/Testing Dixon" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2005 - Kim Possible episode "Gorilla Fist" premieres on Disney Channel *2006 **''American Dragon: Jake Long'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Rotwood Files". **The W..I.T.C.H. episode "V is for Victory" premieres. *2011 - The Phineas and Ferb episode "Lotsa Latkes" premieres on Disney Channel. *2012 - Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and the Dog With a Blog episode "Wingstan" premiere on Disney Channel. *2013 - The Mickey Mouse episode "Potatoland" premieres on Disney Channel. *2014 - ''Mickey's Happy Mousekeday'' premieres on Disney Junior. *2018 - The ''Avengers Assemble'' episode "The Good Son" premieres on Disney XD. Films *1988 - The animated feature Oliver & Company was released to theaters. Video games *1994 - Animated StoryBook: The Lion King *1998 - A Bug's Life is released for PlayStation. *2008 **''Kingdom Hearts coded'' **''Bolt: The Video Game'' is released for Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation 3. *2012 - Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two VHS & DVD releases *2003 - The Santa Clause 2 *2008 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *2014 - Frozen: Sing-Along Edition and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Winter Bow Show Theme park happenings *2011 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *2016 - PizzeRizzo opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2014 - The Wind Rises (Touchstone Pictures) People Births *1942 - Susan Sullivan (actress and voice actress) *1948 - Dom Irrera (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor) *1952 - Delroy Lindo (actor, voice actor, and theatre director) *1960 - Elizabeth Perkins (actress and voice actress) *1968 - Owen Wilson (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, and screenwriter) *1981 - Nasim Pedrad (actress and comedian) *1982 - Damon Wayans Jr. (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter, and writer) *1983 - Robert Kazinsky (actor and model) Deaths *2002 - James Coburn (actor and voice actor) Category:Days in Disney history